The Watcher
by Merton Lynn
Summary: UPDATED!!!! (amazing Huh?) (movieverse, Sister Story to Protector of The Ring Bearer) Branwyn has been sent to watch Pippin and Merry, but can she take her mission seriously when she begins to fall for Pippin? please read and review
1. The Watcher

The Watcher

Prologue

"The fellowship has been broke," Galadriel said. "Two of the members have been killed, two captured and four are remaining but even those four are separated. The two captured need a watcher as well as Frodo and his companion."

            "What about Legolas and Aragorn?" the blue-haired nymph asked. 

            "An elf does not need a watcher. I bestow on the two of you to watch them. Aislinn, you will be most help to Frodo. Go to him, watch him, be sure he destroys the ring. Branwyn, you must save Peregrin and Meriadoc, and then bring them to Frodo. You two must succeed."

            "We will," Branwyn replied.

            "Aislinn, use your curse to your advantage, don't let it bare you down. Now go,"

            Aislinn and Branwyn left the quarters of the queen. "Good luck." Aislinn said to Branwyn. 

            "You too," 

            The sun slowly came up and Aislinn's form changed from charm-light to a pale blue unicorn. She galloped away from Branwyn to watch over Frodo and Sam. Branwyn went in the opposite direction to go after her own quest. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One 

            Branwyn sat on a ledge in the dark dungeon. She could see Merry and Pippin across the room. Pippin had just woken up and was scanning the dungeon. She saw Merry start to stir.

Merry squinted his eyes open. He knew he had been hit unconscious but he didn't know for how long, or where he was. He looked around the room. He felt that his hands were chained again and he was leaning against a cold wall. "Pippin?" he asked.

            "Over here," Pippin said from next to him. "You okay?"

            "Yeah…you?"

            "Fine…we have to get out of here,"

            "I know…but these chains are unbreakable,"

            "That's what you think," a female voice said.

            "Who said that?" Merry asked.

            "I did," Branwyn came out of the shadows. 

            "Who are you?"

            "No questions now…" she approached Merry first. From what he could see, she was their height…maybe she was a fairy or nymph, she was very pale with very light blue hair. She placed her hand on the chains. They quickly melted and Merry's hands dropped down. "Get up." She moved to Pippin. "You're hurt." She said to him looking at his tattered clothes and beaten body.

            "Only a little,"

            She repeated the procedure that she did to Merry's chains. 

            "How did you do that?" Merry asked. 

            "Too many questions…we must hurry. We have to be to Mordor in two days…or at least the center. We will meet your friends there. Follow me," Merry and Pippin started to follow but Pippin stumbled over. 

            "I can't walk very well," Pippin said.

            "Wait," Merry said to the mysterious female. "His leg is injured."

            She turned and took Pippin under the shoulder. Merry took the other. "Quickly." She said again as she led them down a hidden hall out of Saruman's dungeon.

*                                              *                                              *

Merry helped Pippin walk in silence as they followed the girl. "How did you know about us?"

            "Gandalf," she replied.

            Pippin and Merry stopped. "Gandalf is dead." Merry replied sadly.

            "I know, you don't think news like that doesn't spread?"

            "But how did you know?" Merry repeated.

            "The elves have watchers in the woods. I am a watcher, and after he died they told me I was to help watch the Fellowship. Then once you two were caught, I was sent with you and Aislinn was sent with Frodo and Sam,"

            "Who is Aislinn? And who is with Aragon and Legolas?" Merry demanded.

            "She's another watcher. And no one is with them…Legolas is an elf. He doesn't need a watcher,"

            They walked in silence some more. Pippin was being very quiet. "You okay Pip?" Merry asked. Pippin nodded. He was still very sad about what happened to Gandalf. "I think we should stop to rest…Pippin's not doing so well."

            "Fine," she replied. They found a log to sit on.

            "I'm going to find some water," Merry got up after he placed Pippin on the log. 

            "Are you okay?" she asked sitting next to him.

            "Fine," Pippin finally replied. "What's your name?"

            "Branwyn,"

            "Thank you…for getting us out of there,"

            "I'm the watcher I'm suppose to," 

            "You're very beautiful,"

            "Thank you," she replied blushing. Pippin moved closer to her and brushed her hair aside. "I think that you're not doing so well…" without saying anything he kissed her.  She pulled away. Pippin looked at her. 

            "Sorry…" he closed his eyes then fell over.

            "Merry!" Branwyn yelled. She didn't hear him coming, "Merry!" she knelt next to Pippin on the ground. He was breaking into a cold sweat. "Don't do this to me Pippin." She brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Merry!" 

            "What?" Merry came back from the woods holding a metal cup of water. "Oh no." he knelt next to Branwyn. "What happened to him?"

            "I don't know, he kissed me and passed out,"

            "He kissed you?"

            "That's not the point. He's burning up," she ripped the bottom of her dress and dipped it in the water, then placed it on his forehead. She placed her other hand on his heart. A small light glowed. "He's got pneumonia…and he's dehydrated."

            "How do you know that?"

            "Something I can do…I need water…go get some," Merry nodded and went to get some more water. 

            "Wait," he paused. "What do I carry it in? We lost all of our stuff when the Orcs got us."

            "Here," she dug in her own bag, pulling out a wooden bowl. "Fill it up and bring it back, hurry." Merry dashed back into the woods. "It's going to be okay Pippin." She dabbed his head again. Suddenly he opened his eyes. 

            "Where am I?" he asked.

            "In the woods…you're sick right now," 

            Merry came back with the water. Branwyn dipped the cloth in the water then put it back on his head.

            "I'm so cold," Pippin chocked. 

            "Will he be okay?" Merry asked.

            "Yes, he just needs some sleep," 

            "Okay," he sighed in relief. 

            Branwyn propped Pippin's head up with a log. He shivered as she dabbed his forehead. Merry sat across from the two watching his best friend slipping in and out of unconsciousness. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two __

**_            ~Pippin touched the skeleton and the head fell into the well. He heard it clanking. Everyone looked at him just as the rest of the skeleton and the bucket fell down the well. Gandalf came towards him. Pippin squinted his eyes closed as he heard the ruckus fall down the well and hit the bottom. Gandalf stepped right too him and took his hat and staff back._**

**_            "Fool of Took!" he walked back. "Let us hope your presence has gone unnoticed." _**

**_            That's when the Orcs and cave troll came in. it had been a horrible battle scene, Frodo almost got killed, as did Sam.  They managed to kill the troll and fend off the Orcs. But the demon started to chase them. Down the massive steps they ran, they're hearts pounding with fear. _**

**_            "You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled at the demon and he hit his staff to the bridge. It broke and the demon fell. As Gandalf turned, the fire whip grabbed his leg, causing him to fall._**

**_            "Gandalf!" Frodo tried to go to his side._**

**_            "Fly you fools," Gandalf said and he let go._**

**_            "No!" Frodo yelled, but Boromir carried him out. _**

**_            They walked out of the cave. Pippin couldn't walk anymore. He fell to the ground in tears. Merry caught him and they both reached the ground. Merry nestled Pippin as they both sobbed.~_**

****"No!" Pippin sat up in his cold sweat. Branwyn walked over to him.

            "What's wrong?" she asked dipping the cloth in the water again.

            "Its my fault…" he replied. He looked at her with tears rolling down his cheek. "Its my fault Gandalf is dead…if I hadn't…if I hadn't touched that stupid skeleton then…then he's still be alive…and we'd be with Frodo and Sam and…and Boromir would be alive…and…and we wouldn't be stuck out here in the middle of the woods-"

            "Shh…its okay," Branwyn said. She dabbed his face with water, whipping the sweat and tears.

            "No, no its not okay," he stood up. "If…if I wasn't…wasn't such a fool then…then he would still be alive!" 

            "Pippin…Pippin listen to me!" she stood up next to him then grabbed his shoulders pulling him down to her level. "You are sick okay? You're not thinking clearly! Just lay down and get some sleep."

            "What's going on?" Merry asked, waking up.

            "Nothing, go back to sleep,"

            "If…if I hadn't come…Gandalf would still be here,"

            "No Pippin, you had nothing to do with his death. You need to get some rest…lay down," slowly Pippin nodded his head and sniffled. "Come here." She guided his head down and he rested his head on her lap. He looked at the sky…sniffling and shivering. She dabbed his forehead again. "Its gonna be okay…tomorrow we'll head for Mordor…then we'll find them and you can head home…" 

            "I want to go home," he said before slowly slipping into sleep.

            "Is he going to be okay?" Merry asked again.

            "He'll be fine, he's just sick," Branwyn assured. "As long as we keep him warm, and give him lots of water, he should make it until you get back to your village."

            "_Should?_ He _should _make it?" he replied, slightly outraged.

            "He is very sick and he needs medication, have you no doctors in your village?"

            "We have doctors but…why can't we just take him there now?"

            "Because I need to help make sure the ring is destroyed. Now go back to sleep," Merry mumbled some cursing then rolled away from her to face the open woods. Branwyn looked back down to Pippin, whose face was twitching with a nightmare and shivering with a cold sweat and she hoped that she was right. That he'd be able to make it to Mordor then back to the Shire.

****


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Pippin squinted his eyes when he felt the warmth of the sun hit his face. He could smell apples cooking and hear Merry and Branwyn arguing.

            "We need to get him back to the Shire! You said yourself he needs medication, we can't keep dragging him across all of Middle Earth just to make sure Frodo destroys the ring!"

            "Look, its my job okay? You think I like seeing him sick? Do you think I like watching him shiver in the middle of the night? Do you-"

            "Merry," Pippin sat up. Merry saw Pippin and walked to his side.

            "What is it Pip?"

            "I'm hungry," 

            Merry grinned. "You in the mood for apples?" 

            "I don't care, just as long as its food,"

            "Sure," Merry walked back over to the fire pulling an apple off a stick that it was cooking on then tossed it to him. 

            "Thanks," Pippin blew on it, cooling the apple, then started nibbling on it. "Can I have some water?"

            "Of course," Merry said handing him the tin cup. 

            "What's wrong with me?" Pippin asked after gulping down the water.

            "You have pneumonia and dehydration," Branwyn replied.

            "Will I be okay?"

            "Yes," she replied warmly. "You just need some medication when we get back to your village." He simply nodded and finished the apple. "Come on. We must keep going."

            "Think you can walk Pip?" 

            "Yeah, I'm feeling a little better,"

            "Okay," Merry helped Pippin up and he slung his arm around Merry's shoulder.

            "Are you ready?" Branwyn asked.

            "Yes,"

            She began walking and Merry followed, holding Pippin up.

*                                              *                                              *

            "Its getting dark, I think we should stop to rest," Merry suggested.  

            "We will travel as long as its day, we're almost to the meeting spot," Branwyn said. They were in the land of Mordor trudging threw the empty land. 

            "Frodo," Pippin said quietly.

            "What?" Merry asked.

            "Its Frodo and Sam," he pointed in the distance about five hundred feet in front of them. 

            "Sam!" Merry yelled.

            "What is it then?" Aislinn asked. The looked into they blackness watching three figures coming towards them. 

            "Its Pippin," Frodo replied.  

            As the three figures got closer Sam and Aislinn could see Pippin, Merry and a girl coming towards them. Merry and Pippin began to run. Sam and Frodo did too until they reached halfway. 

            As soon as they reached each other Frodo embraced Pippin into a hug, Sam did the same to Merry. Aislinn slowly approached the reuniting friends. 

            "How did you get away?" Frodo asked Pippin as he pulled away. 

            "Branwyn," Pippin replied, pointing to the girl. 

            "Branwyn Luck," she said introducing herself.

            "I can't believe you found us," Sam awed. 

            "Branwyn showed us the way," Merry explained. "You've got one too."

            "What?" Frodo asked.

            "A watcher,"

            "Yes…her name is Aislinn,"

            "Hi," Aislinn said. 

            "How much longer until we reach Mount Doom?" Merry asked.

            "We leave tomorrow morning," Frodo said. "And once we get there, I'll go to the mountain, and destroy the ring."

            "Alone?" Pippin asked, in disbelief. 

            Frodo took a glance at Aislinn then looked back at Pippin and Merry. "Yes, alone."


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

The walk was long and they trudged on. The sun was unbearable, beating down on their skin, and hair. Merry kicked a rock that he came across, seeing how far along it would go. 

            "We're getting close," Branwyn said. "A few more hours."

            The group didn't responded but with a few nods. 

            "I need water," Pippin said. He had been dehydrated while being kept prisoner. 

            "I don't see a stream anywhere," Sam said. 

            "I need it," he repeated. 

            "Well I don't know what we can do," Sam replied.

            Branwyn looked up in the sky. Only a single cloud was moving across it, slowly, not even causing a shadow. She stuck her hands in the air. More clouds formed from the one. Soon the sky filled with dark storm clouds. A blot of lightening colored the sky for a split second, then rain began to fall. 

            Sam took a cup from his bag. He held it out, collecting the falling water then hand it to Pippin. He drank it quickly.

            "How did you do that?" Frodo asked.

            "Called the element of water, no big deal," Branwyn ran her hand threw her now soaking wet hair, pushing it out of her sea-green eyes. 

            Aislinn dipped her head and lapped the fallen rain near her hooves.

"We must keep going," Frodo said. He walked on, the water splashing s he walked. Sam and Merry quickly followed. 

            Aislinn stood a moment, finishing the water then began to walk. Branwyn walked side of Aislinn. Pippin continued his sickly gaze forward. "Thank you." He whispered as the group trudged on threw the pouring rain. 

*                                              *                                              *

            The sunset, leaving the land cool and a great relief from the burning heat. The group was now at the base of Mount Doom. Pippin stumbled off Aislinn's back and leaned against a rock. Branwyn walked over to him and handed him a glass of water.

            "I'm not really thirsty," he said.

            "Well you need water," she nudged the cup at him again, he took it and slowly drank it. 

            "I'm tired," he handed her the cup back. He untied his cloak tossing it aside and curled his body up, leaning against the rock. Branwyn took the cloak and covered him with it.

*                                              *                                              *

            ~"Its Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed when he landed on him after jumping through the cornfield. 

**_            "Get off him!" Sam pulled Pippin up by the shirt. _**

**_            "Here hold this," Merry handed Sam a bunch of corn. They heard a farmer calling from the field and could see his farming tool. Merry, Pippin and Frodo dashed into the field, a moment later Sam followed. _**

**_            "He's over reacting!" Merry yelled._**

**_            "Yes! Just over some corn…and…those potatoes we stole last week. And the mushrooms! The point is he's over reacting!" _**

**_            Pippin and Merry reached a small ledge. Frodo came behind them knocking them a little further to the edge. Finally Sam came dashing into them knocking the four off the ledge.           _**

**_            Pippin opened his eyes seeing that his face was a few inches from some kind of animal waste. "That was close." He stated cheerful. He glanced his eyes past the waste. "Oooh! Mushrooms!"~_**

****Pippin awoke with a small startle. "Are you okay?" Branwyn asked noticing him jumping awake.

            "Fine…" he muttered. 

            "You don't look so good,"

            "He has pneumonia," Sam said. "He shouldn't be looking good." 

            Branwyn got up from her sitting position and sat next to Pippin. "I…I need water." He said.

            "Okay…" she turned to Sam. "Hand me a cup."  Sam took a wooden cup from his bag and tossed it to her. "Thanks." She placed her hand at the top of the cup and it slowly filled with water.

            "Thank you," Pippin replied taking the water. His sickly gaze locked at the ground. Merry and Sam exchanged worried looks. Branwyn stuck her hand out and brushed Pippin's unruly dirty blond hair out of his eyes. He slowly turned his head to her, his face was beaded with sweat and his green eyes had a dreary sickly look to them. "I'm tired." He replied with a dull tone. 

            "Why don't you lay down then?" Branwyn suggested. 

            He nodded and lowered himself to the ground, resting his head on her lap. She watched him staring at the sky, shivering against her body. She stroked his hair as he slowly fell back into his dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five 

A large fire shot out of Mount Doom. "What was that?" Pippin asked pointing to the top of the mountain.

            "He did it," Branwyn said. "He destroyed the ring."

            A few moments later Aislinn and Frodo could be seen coming down the mountain. 

            When they touched the bottom, they were greeted with triumph cheers and many embraces. 

            "Frodo…" Aislinn said. 

            He stopped as the others kept walking. "What is it?"

            "I didn't get a chance to thank you,"

            "For what?"

             "Breaking my curse," he smiled and offered his hand out to hers. She took it and they, along with the other four, began their walk back to Shire. Back to home.

*                                              *                                              *

            It was a long journey back to the Shire. It was shorter with the help of Branwyn and Aislinn taking shortcuts and traveled during the day and part of night. Nevertheless they arrived and were greeted happily.

            "Sam!" Rosie pushed her way through the crowd of cheering hobbits to her husband. "Sam!" she embraced him right there before he could take another step.

            Many of the hobbits hovered around the four hobbit heroes and their two female companions, asking questions, and praising them. None noticed the sickly look in Pippin's eyes.

            "A feast!" one of the hobbits yelled. "We shall have a feast tonight to honor the heroes! It shall be in my own yard!" the hobbit that invited the whole village was Archine Muck. He and his wife immediately began planning the feast. 

            "Pippin," Branwyn asked. "I think we should get you home, then get you a doctor. Where is your home?"

            "Down the lane," he replied. He led her down the lane to a quaint little home that was dug into the side of a hill. She opened the door for him. 

            "Do you live alone?" 

            "No," he replied. "Merry lives here too."

            "Pippin," Merry walked into the house.

            "What?" he whined. 

            "I found Dr. Kane for you,"

            "Oh," 

            "What seems to be the problem Mr. Took?" Dr. Kane asked.

            "I've got pneumonia," Pippin replied as the doctor looked at his eyes and felt his neck. "And dehydration."

            "How long have you had it?"

            "A few weeks,"

            "A few weeks? It's a wonder you aren't dead. I want to you to stay in bed for at least one week. Keep this," he dug threw his case and pulled out a small bag that had herbs in it. "Put it in your tea three times a day. One at first breakfast, lunch and then before you go to bed. Get plenty of water and rest. Come see me after the herbs run out."

            "What about the feast tonight?" Merry asked.

            "Oh he can't go to that, he'll catch his death out there," Dr. Kane replied matter-of-factly as he packed up. Pippin walked back to his room. "Someone must stay and watch over him, make sure he takes his herbs."

            "I'll do it," Branwyn said.

            "Very well," Dr. Kane left the house.

            "You should go to the feast," Merry said. "He's my cousin, I can take care of him."

            "Why? I didn't do anything, I just made sure you got there,"

            "You saved me and Pippin-"

            "Go Merry, enjoy yourself. I wouldn't feel right being there,"

            "You're more than a watcher you know that?" 

            Branwyn smiled. "Thank you. Now go, have fun." Merry picked up a jacket and walked out of the house. 

            "Where's Merry?" Pippin came out of his room buttoning up a white shirt.

            "He went to get ready for the feast, I'll be watching you if you don't mind,"

            "No," he said. 

            "How about you get into bed and I'll bring you some water,"

            "You don't need to be doing all this for me…I can take care of myself,"            

            "I should have brought you home when I knew you had pneumonia but I didn't. My job got in the way, so now I don't feel right until you're better," 

            "Thank you," he said. He walked back to his room. 

            Branwyn walked to the kitchen and found the pump in the sink. She pumped the water into a basin then into a small cup. She grabbed a cloth and walked to his room. He was already sleeping. She smiled and placed the basin of water on the nightstand. She also placed the cup down. She dipped the cloth in the basin and the placed it on his forehead. She pulled the sheets up, covering his body. She reached on the shelf for a book and read as Pippin's rhythmic breathing filled the room.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six 

**_            ~Merry walked back to the table with a drink, much larger than Pippin's and Sam's._**

**_            "What's that?" Pippin asked._**

**_            "This my friend is what they call a 'pint'," Merry replied happily looking at his drink._**

**_            "It comes in pints?" Pippin replied in awe. "I'm going to get some."~_**

****Pippin awoke without a big startle. He looked around the room. He saw a cup of water on the nightstand. He grabbed it and took a sip. He could smell food cooking and tea brewing. He sluggishly pushed himself out of his bed and walked to the kitchen. 

            "Branwyn?" 

            "Morning," she said as she poured the tea into a cup. "You're supposed to be in bed."

            "I smelt the food, and I was hungry,"

            "Well sit down," he did and already on the table was a plate with bread, cheese and an apple. "That's all I found in the pantry." 

            "You don't need to be doing this for me," 

            "I told you why I'm doing this," she poured the tea into his cup. 

            "Is it morning?" 

            "Yes," she almost laughed. "You slept threw the rest of the day, and night."

            "Hmm," he acknowledged as he brought the tea to his lips.

            "Wait," she pulled the cup away from him. She put the herbs into the tea. "There you go." He took a sip and almost spit it out.

            "Uck…that's horrible,"

            "You'll get use to it," 

            He grumbled something then took a sip of the tea. "Where's Merry?"

            "He's out…visiting some family," 

            "Oh," he took another sip. 

            "You're arm," she saw a bloody mark on his shoulder as his shirt fell off the shoulder and a small bloodstain on his arm. 

            "Happened with Saruman," he said looking down. 

            "You should get that cleaned up," 

            "Dr. Kane is on the other side of the village,"

            "I can do it," he almost cracked a smile at her. "What? I'm serious." He looked at her with a 'yeah right' look. "Take off your shirt." 

            "I'm not taking my shirt off," he protested.

            "Want to see if I can fix you or not?" Pippin sighed in defeat and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off and placed it on the table. Branwyn placed her hand an inch above the wound on the shoulder. A small light appeared as she absorbed the information she needed. She did the same to his lower arm. 

            "What did you do?"

            "Collected information, its kind of healed, just dirty,"

            "So what are you going to do?" 

            "I am going to wash it off then let you put your shirt back on," she reached for the basin and filled it up with her hand. She used the cloth on the table to dab in the water. She placed the cloth on his shoulder. 

            "Ow!"

            "That didn't hurt," she stroked the dry blood away along with some dirt.

            "I'm sorry,"

            "For what?" she continued to clean.

            "After you saved me and Merry, when I kissed you…I'm sorry for doing that…"

            "Its okay, you were sick and weren't thinking clearly," 

            "Yes…" he said looking away. 

            "Done," she pulled the cloth away. "Finish your tea and I'm going to go see Aislinn for a minute." Branwyn got up from the table walking out of the small house. Pippin pulled his shirt back on and looked at his tea. It was a horrid taste with the herbs but he drank it down anyway. The tea took away his appetite. He got up and headed back to his room to read a book.

            He looked on the nightstand seeing _In the Borough _lying there. He thought that he had left it on the shelf. He picked it up seeing one of the pages had been folded back. Branwyn had been reading it. He found the spot he had left off at before the journey and began to read, with wandering thoughts of his sickness and distant thoughts of Branwyn.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven One Week Later 

            "What are you doing?" Pippin asked as Branwyn came behind him, tying a rag around his head over his eyes. 

            "You're allowed out today and I'm going to take you somewhere," she grabbed his arm and started to led him out the door.

            "But I haven't had my dinner yet," he whined trying to grab an apple as she dragged him out of the house. 

            "Don't worry you can eat when we get there,"

            "What about my tea?"

            "Don't worry about it I've got it worked out. Stop asking questions," she took his hand and led him down the lane. She took him out of the actual town and began leading him through a field. 

            "Where are you taking me?"

            "You'll see. I had time to look around the land while you took your naps all day long," he could feel the setting of the ground change from a soft field to the rough ground of a forest floor.

            "Are we in back woods?"

            "I'm not telling you anything until we get there," she took a tighter grip on his hand as she pulled his arm.  She took him through the woods trying to ignore his complaints for food. Soon she arrived at the place where she chose. "Okay we're here." He reached for the rag but she stopped him. 

            "What?"

            "Just hold on for a second," she left his side. He could hear her clanking around with what sounded like a kettle of some sort and he could smell tea with his herbs brewing. 

            "Can I take it off yet?" she didn't answer but he felt her place a cup in his hands. She reached behind him and slowly untied the rag. He fluttered his eyes open and looked at the scene around him. 

            They were at a small cliff at the edge of the forest. The cliff over looked his hobbit town. A small stream trickled behind a tree they were standing by. 

            "You got out and your tea," she joked.

            He smiled and took a sip. "But I still didn't get my dinner." She yanked an apple from the tree at threw it at him, hitting his side. "Ow!"

            "You are such a baby," she yanked another apple and tossed it at him. 

            "Ow!" she laughed and pulled some more apples off the tree and threw them at him. "You think its funny?" he put the cup down and chased after her. She ran from him, tossing the apples at him as he tried to dodge them. She jogged into the woods with him slowly catching up. He grabbed for her waist, successfully seizing her. As he did it caused both of them to fall to the ground, him on top of her. 

            He hovered over her looking into her sea-green eyes. He moved a strand of her blue hair off her face. 

            "Umm…I guess…you're…you're feeling better…you chased me down," 

            "Mmmhmm," he kissed her forehead. 

            "And…I suppose that you might not be needing the tea…much longer…"

            "Nope," he kissed the bridge of her nose then moved to her lips. She gently accepted the kiss. He moved the kiss down her neck slightly as she moved her hands to his shirt. She tugged on it un-tucking it from his pants and pulled it over his head. He shook his head, putting his floppy hair back in place. She took her hand and ran it across his chest and stomach. He continued to kiss down her neck, eventually making it to the rim of her dress. He slowly untied the front, pulling it down her body. Both let the feelings of passion take over as thoughts of the past week and the journey left their minds.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight__

            She could feel his fingertips run over her skin, tracing her chest, going down her stomach and legs. He made a trail of kisses from her collarbone to her lips. She kissed his almost healed wounds, then around them, gently nipping the skin. He softly chuckled and caught her lips before she could nip again. She smiled, returning the kiss.

Pippin fluttered his eyes open. The room was slightly lit with the morning sunrays. He felt the sheets around his body slightly shift as Branwyn rolled away from him. He moved himself from the bed, grabbing his pants and a shirt from the dresser. Some how between lunch the day before and the night before they ended up back in Pippin's home. He walked out of his room and walked into the kitchen. 

            "Morning," Merry greeted. 

            "Hi," Pippin got the kettle from the table. "Is the water running this morning?" Merry nodded. Pippin went to the sink, pumped the water into the kettle and placed it on the fireplace. 

            "Is Branwyn up yet?"

            "No," Pippin replied rather quickly. He turned to Merry. "Where are my herbs?" Merry picked them up from the table and tossed them to him. "Thanks."

            "You're oddly, skittish and awake this morning. What happened last night?"

            "Nothing," Pippin replied rather quickly again. He walked back to the table, sitting across from Merry.

            "She's in your bedroom isn't she?" Merry smirked.

            "Maybe…"

            "You slept with her didn't you?"      

            "Maybe…"

            "Ah ha!" Merry stood up, walked over to Pippin and grabbed him by the shoulders. "You're all grown up!" he pulled him into a congratulating embrace. 

            "Get off!" Pippin shoved Merry off him as Merry continued to laugh.__

_                        *                                              *                                              *_

Branwyn slowly opened her eyes, seeing the room filled with sunlight. She looked around, not seeing Pippin in the bed. She reached at the edge of the bed, grabbing his shirt, and pulled it over her head. 

            She got out of the bed and walked out of the room, scanning the house for him. She could hear clanking in the kitchen, and smelt food cooking. She slowly and quietly walked down the small hallway. 

            "Morning," Merry said to her, still laughing, as she entered the kitchen. 

            "Hi…" she replied, not sure why Merry was laughing.

            "I'm going to go pay Sam a visit," Merry grabbed a carrot and walked out of the house.

            "Sorry about that," Pippin apologized. 

            "Its okay," she walked over to the teakettle, seeing the water was boiling. She pulled it off its handle in the fire. As she placed it down she felt Pippin's arms wrap around her waist, and his breath tickle her neck. She smiled and turned to him. 

            "Nice shirt," he said looking at her. 

            "I knew you'd like it," she replied kissing him. 

            "Mmmhmm," he ran his hand up her leg and started bunching the large shirt up. She placed her hand down, stopping his.

            "After your tea,"

*                                              *                                              *

            Saruman looked into the small seeing eye orb. "They shall not get away with deceiving me." He said. A crow sat on the arm of his chair. "You will go to the Shire and find the Took. When you do, inject him with your poison." Saruman wove his staff over the crow's feet, turning the black talons blood red. "Go." The crow flew from the chair and began its flight to the Shire.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

"What are you?" Pippin asked running his hand up Branwyn's leg. They lay in his bed, covered by the large blanket. He was at the head of the bed and she was at the bottom.

            "What do you mean?" she replied moving up to lay next to him. 

            "Are you a Hobbit, elf, dwarf…what?" 

            "I'm an element nymph," she ran her hand over his chest and stomach. He twitched. "What?"

            "Your hands are cold," she smiled and ran her hand under the sheet. She slowly moved her hand up his stomach causing him to shudder. Her hand traveled the rest of his stomach and up his chest. She lightly dragged her fingertips alongside his neck. She brushed his unruly curly hair away from his pointed Hobbit ear. She shifted her position to being even closer to him. 

            "Hey Pip," Merry said as he swung open the bedroom door and walked in. Branwyn let out a yelp and grabbed the sheet, covering her body. Merry did his best to stifle his upcoming laugh. "Um…you know what never…never mind I can see that you're busy. I'll come back later." Merry walked out of the room.

            Slowly Branwyn inched out from under the sheet. "Do you think he knows I was here?"

            "I'm pretty sure," he laughed. 

"Great," she lay back down, with her head resting on Pippin's chest. He didn't 

Say anything but he ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic beating of Pippin's heart and breathing.

            "Branwyn?"

            "Mmmhmm?" 

            "How long will you be staying here?" 

            "As long as you need me too," 

            "That's good," he replied. "Branwyn?"

            "Hmm?" she was beginning to drift into sleep. 

            "I'm very fond of you…and I…I think that I'm in love with you…"

            "Mmmhmm," 

            He smiled and rested his arm across her back. For the first time since he could remember he was happy.

*                                              *                                              *

            The crow flew over head getting closer to the Shire. He knew his purpose. With each flap and passing glance he was getting closer and he would be there soon. 

**Hey you're not going blind this is an actual update! LOL. Sorry it's been so long but I hope you guys are still reading at this point! Please review! Thanks.**


End file.
